Anthony McKenzie
Anthony Stone McKenzie is the 7-year-old son of Angelie Granite and Harvey McKenzie in Gamewizard's universe. He mostly has his dad's looks. He is leader of Sector W in the future, like his dad was, and he is an earthbender, like his mom, which is why he doesn't wears shoes. He is Numbuh 363 II of the Kids Next Door. He has a little sister named Michelle. Nextgen Series Background When Anthony was younger, bullies like Rupert Dickson always teased him for his big feet. To make himself feel better, he started squishing tiny ants, and sometimes Minish, to make himself feel powerful. One day, two twins named Sally and Harvey approached him, apologizing for the bullies' words, and became friends with him. One of his classmates was Aranea, who didn't like him for his rude behavior or big feet, and how Anthony made fun of her shortness. When Anthony was 5, a Nimbi girl named Fybi Fulbright and her family visited his house, in which she made fun of Anthony's feet. He countered by saying she had small feet, and after some playful banter, the two became friends. Eventually, they joined CND Training, and upon graduation, Anthony became Leader of Sector W, with Sally, Harvey, Aranea, and Fybi under his command. Aranea felt resentful, refusing to accept Anthony as a leader, but learned to live with it. Viridi Saga He practiced his earthbending in the one-shot "Practice" and was upset that he couldn't do it right, and he would never be as good as his sister. However, Fybi Fulbright convinced him that Anthony's struggles will one day make him stronger than Michelle, who gets by with only talent. In the one-shot "Clouds", Fybi gave Anthony a magic apple that shrunk him to toy size. She then took him flying through the clouds, in which Anthony had the time of his life. He hopes to do it again someday. He makes a cameo in "Something Better", where Fybi gives him a magic apple that makes him grow a mustache. In the one-shot "Memories", Anthony fought with Michelle over a Nintendo 3DS until Rachel told Anthony to let Michelle have her turn, and threatened him with calling his mom and telling her to bring Minish Dust. Anthony makes a cameo in Operation DUSK, when Future Rachel calls and asks him to get his mom, Future Angie. In The Alien Bully, Anthony torments the tiny alien, Vweeb at Ashland Park, pestering him for money, sticking him up his nose and ears, and even farting and peeing on him. Vweeb is rescued by Arianna, who gets back at Anthony by sending a swarm of ants to attack him. In The Son of Evil, Nerehc Onu, disguised as Cheren, saves Vweeb from Anthony, by later shoves Vweeb into Anthony's mouth and stomps his foot. Anthony and Sector W join Cheren as they go to the Canyon of Miracles to stop Nerehc. In the story Anthony Ant, after being fed up with watching Anthony's torture of Vweeb, Viridi, the Goddess of Nature, decides to give Anthony a curse that will cause him to shrink everytime he insults something for being small. Anthony and his friends are confused at first, but eventually realize what's happening by the time he shrinks down to an inch tall. Supreme Leader, Cheren Uno orders that Anthony must be kept somewhere safe, so the Sector W Team decides to let him stay in Sally's dollhouse. Anthony then goes flying with Fybi, and quite enjoys his time, but then falls asleep and awakens at his house to the smell of Michelle's feet. At dinner, he is forced to eat baby food, and Michelle then forces him to play dollhouse with her. The next day, Vweeb decides to help Anthony adjust to his smallness, but Anthony doesn't bode very well. He then begins to have doubt that his friends even care about him, and wants to be stepped on, but his father tries to comfort him. When Anthony is almost stomped on by Chris and Aurora, he then decides to yell at Vweeb, saying he was right to bully him. Later, Aranea comes up with a plan for them to bully Anthony, which they do, eventually tempting Anthony to apologize to Vweeb. They become friends, and he makes up with his other friends as Anthony adjusts to his small height. The lot of them then have to infiltrate Viridi's Forest to rescue Cheren Uno, ending up in a battle with the Cragalanche monster. Anthony defeats Cragalance by attacking from the inside, and after admitting that his friends gave him power at his small height, he was restored to normal. Later at Moonbase, Anthony gives a speech about how size doesn't matter. He is later lying in his backyard, with Vweeb rested on his chest. In Scorched Wings, Anthony tries to comfort Fybi after her wings are burned by Phosphora. He admits that he didn't care that they couldn't fly together, but he just liked hanging out with her. Eventually, he is able to convince her to fight again, and they go to the Moody Storm to beat Phosphora. In Operation: SCARY, Anthony dresses up as Frankenstein for Halloween, going to trick-or-treat with Sector W. When the Curse of Monsters is spread, he becomes Frankenstein, and moves and sounds just like him. In Viridi's Last Stand, Anthony and his friends are brought by Chiri and Angie to the Minish World, where Chiri tells Anthony the history of his family. She then begins to help Anthony with his earthbending, using his reduced height. When the Forces of Nature invade, Sector W sneaks onto Angie's slave-ship, which takes them to Flora. There, they meet Team Vweeb as they all head for GKND H.Q.. Seven Lights Saga Major Battles *Sector W vs. Nerehc Onu (minor phase). *Tiny Anthony vs. Angie McKenzie (training). *Sector W vs. Cragalanche. *Sector W vs. Phosphora. Relationships Harvey McKenzie Harvey is Anthony's father. He inherited mostly his looks and personality. Angelie Granite Angie is Anthony's mother. He inherited her earthbending. Fybi Fulbright Fybi usually encourages Anthony when he's down, and he has a crush on her. Aranea Fulbright Aranea is one of Anthony's friends and teammates. She hated him at first because of her rude behavior, and didn't like looking at his feet, and Anthony mocked her for her shortness. The two have a bitter relationship, even though Aranea grew to like him as leader. Michelle McKenzie Michelle is Anthony's little sister, and is identical to Angie. Like Angie with Harvey, Michelle bugs Anthony a lot. Vweeb Anthony used to love bullying Vweeb. But after Anthony learned what it was like to be Vweeb's height, they became friends. Rachel Uno Anthony is close to his aunt like a second mother, and she sometimes comforts him when he's depressed. Cheren Uno Similar to Anthony's dad with Cheren's mom, Anthony looks up to his older cousin like a hero, and respects him as Supreme Leader. Viridi Viridi once placed a curse on Anthony that shrunk him to an inch tall, causing him to suffer for a time. For that reason, Anthony hates Viridi more than anyone else. Appearance He looks mostly like his dad. He has freckles, buckteeth, sandy-blonde hair, brown eyes, a green shirt, and light-brown pants. He mostly goes around barefoot since he's an earthbender. Anthony also has unnaturally big feet for his age, and he's usually mocked because of that. Personality Anthony sort of inherited his father's attitude. He's pretty grumpy most of the time, when his sister takes something or when he can't do something (that his sister can do better). When things look down for him, Anthony feels hopeless that things would get better, as expressed in Anthony Ant, when Anthony lost all hope of ever being big again, and he even had doubt that his friends cared about him. Anthony also feels weird about his big feet, and feels worse when kids make fun of it. He tries to make himself feel proud about his feet by squishing bugs or bullying Vweeb. After his experience of being tiny, he's learned to respect Vweeb a little more. He's also learned how much his friends care for him, and how much he loves them, too. Anthony also has a deep crush on Fybi Fulbright, his best friend. He considers her an angel and the prettiest girl in the world (she actually is an angel). They have a close friendship, and Anthony could never have doubt in her like his other friends. Anthony is also pretty close to his mom, and wants to be a great earthbender like her. Powers Anthony is an earthbender, but he doesn't have very good skill at it, compared to his mother or sister. During his time of being small, he developed Tiny Style. Weaknesses Like most earthbenders, Anthony can't swim very well, and would feel like a rock in water if it was too deep. Also, since he's barefoot, he may be vulnerable to spikes and other hazardous material on the ground. He's also relatively slow because of his big feet. Stories He's Appeared In *'Practice' *'Clouds' *'Memories' *Operation DUSK (voice was heard) *The Alien Bully *The Son of Evil *Anthony Ant *Scorched Wings *Operation: SCARY *Viridi's Last Stand *Operation: FROST (cameo) *The Great Candied Adventure (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights Gallery Anthony McKenzie.jpg|Anthony (first drawing) Category:Males Category:Future Kids Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Earthbenders Category:Tiny Style Users Category:Sector Leaders Category:Sector W Members Category:McKenzie Family